


ELite and Gweb hav gud kissies

by lordee



Category: elite / geen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordee/pseuds/lordee
Summary: mwah mwah m,wah kiss i can use a keyboard very well top type words without any typos at all i promise hahahuahthere is no way i am checking this over GET WHAT UR GIVEN THOT





	ELite and Gweb hav gud kissies

uns uns uns uns  
thats the sound of the bass u know  
because theyre in a night club

yes we go out and party .. . . .all the time

elite works in a cinermar and gweb works in a place in east the water i dont remember wehat is called. its a cool place she talks to me on snapchat when shes there because shes naughty  
elite loces that shes naughty ;)

"wow hello elite howdy doo dee?!" gweb exclaims. gweb has seen elite around school before. u know. doing things like walking past the room of boards. she once saw elsa wave to elite and now she knows who she is. small world right.  
"henlo big horse girl geeb" elite says, nicely, to geeb. geeb owns like two horses or smthn and one of them is named after her friend elsa... ye.

hi ellie btw

so uh idk where to go now. whats going on  
uns uns uns uns

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff


End file.
